


Don’t Think Just Feel

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fast Sex, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Quickies, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Taking certain measures so Oscar can feel better.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Don’t Think Just Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request   
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

“How’s your neck?” You ask softly as you kneel down in front of Oscar who sat on the couch, a bottle of brown liquor in his hand. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry about me nena.” Oscar says, taking a swing of the strong smelling liquor.

“You can’t tell me not to worry. I’m going to worry when it comes to you.” You sigh, your eyes looking at every single one of his injuries,”I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

“Look at me, it’s just a few scratches mami. The alcohol is helping take my mind off of it, so it feels like a paper cut. I promise.” Oscar lies with ease,”Now just come up here with me so we can kick it.” He says with a forced smile.

You know him to well to actually fall for his words, you can tell it hurts worse than he’s letting on, so you do the only thing you know that will actually help,”Then let me take your mind completely off of it so you won’t feel anything.” You say looking up to him with innocent eyes, gathering your hair up into a pony tail with the scrunchie that sat on your wrist. 

Oscar doesn’t say anything and licks his lower lips, already knowing what you were getting at. You don’t waste time as you quickly pop open the button on his black cargo shorts and unzip them. You reach into his boxers and pull him free, sitting up higher on your knees,”Just relax papi, I’m going to do all the work.” You inform him, your small hand slowly beginning to stoke him. Oscar watching your every move like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey,”Just focus on how I’m making you feel.” You say, licking up his shaft, your tongue flat against him, doing it a few more times before holding him straight up since he was not fully erect. You wrap your lips around his tip, gently sucking. 

“Fuck.” Oscar groans, his free hand wrapping around your ponytail. He takes another drink, setting the bottle on the end table when he’s done. You bring your head further down until your nose is pressed against his skin, choking around him and pulling off with a cough. You breath in some air before doing the same action again. This time not feeling the need to pull off and just pushing through it as you gag.

“Take your shirt off, quiero ver todo mami.” (I want to see everything) 

You happily oblige and stop what you’re doing to sit back and peel off the tank top you had on, your breast instantly free since you didn’t wear a bra today. You decide to take it one step further and stand up to pull your shorts and lacy underwear of as well, letting them fall to your feet as you step out of them,”You wanna feel?” You ask him with a seductive smirk. Oscar nodding as leans back against the cushion. You take a few steps toward him and carefully position yourself right above his cock, a bit more difficult than normal since you couldn’t exactly grab onto his shoulders,”Here.” You giggle and press your chest to his face, Oscar instantly wrapping his mouth around your right nipple and letting his tongue swirl it. You let out a small moan at this, your hands aching to hold on to him but not being able too. You let him play with your breast for a few moments before reaching underneath your self and guiding him to your opening. You sink down onto him with ease, all of him completely inside of you in a matter of moments. 

“That’s it mami.” Oscar moans out, his hands now holding your hips. You grip his forearms, bouncing up and down, your eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. 

“Fuck Oscar.” You whine, his fingers digging into your skin as he try’s to thrust from underneath you,”Nuh uh. I’m suppose to be doing all the work.” You pant, Oscar stopping his actions as you move faster. He bites down on his lip, resting his head back on the couch as he enjoys the ride that is you. 

It doesn’t take long for the tingling in the pit of your stomach to intensify, your thighs burning by this point,”I’m almost there baby.”

“Keep going. Just a little longer mami.” Oscar replies through gritted teeth. His hands moving down to your ass to knead it roughly. 

You hold out for another minute or so, calling out his name as you find your release. Oscar not to far behind and spilling into you. Pretty sure your ass was now going to be bruised with how hard he was gripping it. As he comes to a still you lean forward and give him a messy kiss. You climb off of him, the both of you hissing as his member slides out of you. 

“Maybe I’ll get hurt more often.” Oscar jokes as he puts himself away. 

“You better not. I’m too out of shape to be on top.” You say as you pull on your shorts, your heart still racing,”So don’t get use to that. You know I only ride on special occasions.” You laugh shakily as you continue to get dressed,”Now let me go make you something to eat. You need to hurry up and get better so your ass can get off of this couch.” You tell him playfully, leaning over to give him another kiss,”I’m making enchiladas so tell Cesar to hurry and get home if he wants to eat with us.” 

“Yes mam.” Oscar smirks, watching your backside as you head off into the kitchen. Thankful that he had you to take care of him and love him, knowing that he’d be more lost in his hectic life if he didn’t have you in it.


End file.
